Society of Jesus
The Society of Jesus (S.J.), is a scholarly religious congregation of the Catholic Church which originated in sixteenth-century Spain. Its members are called Jesuits. Overview Founded by Saint Ignatius of Loyola in 1540 CE, the Society of Jesus grew rapidly across the world. Jesuit missionaries took Catholicism into Asia, Africa, and Latin America, while Jesuit scholars contributed to theology, linguistics, and philosophy. The goal of the Society of Jesus is twofold: its own salvation and the salvation of all humanity. The Jesuits are not limited to a particular apostolate (hospital, school, mission, etc). Ignatius abandoned many conventional monastic practices which he felt conflicted with an active apostolate: communal singing of the divine office, compulsory fasts, and penances were among these practices. Contemporary Jesuits stress more social activism than Catholic orthodoxy. There are four grades of Jesuits: scholastics, younger members training for the priesthood; lay brothers (temporal coadjutors), who tend to the needs of the community; priests (spiritual coadjutors) with simple vows; and professed fathers, priests of greater intellectual advancement, with solemn vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience. Jesuit training is rigorous, including a novitiate (two years), philosophical study (three years), apostolate work (two to three years), theological study (four years, with ordination after the third), and the tertianship (one year): prayer, study, and pastoral work. Vows typically follow the tertianship, and for many, advanced academic work (e.g., a doctorate) then ensues. The process is designed to weed out unworthy individuals, build the requisite skills for ministry, and engage in a deeper union with God through Ignatius” Spiritual Exercises. The Memory of Ignatius When the Society of Jesus was allowed to return to Brazil in 1842, their few Convention members felt it necessary to prevent an expulsion from happening ever again. Ten years were spent selecting a location that was both remote enough to prevent easy intrusion and accessible enough they would have little trouble re-supplying. A quarter of a century was spent building up their presence in the region, assembling facilities, developing their cover. Concern for a second expulsion before they were ready led the order to disguise the location as a more mundane Catholic Church. The church quietly grew for the better part of the 40 years, the guise of a regional church protecting the Jesuits within from any lingering political resentment. With time the expulsion was forgotten, the church was able to make their affiliation public — but chose not to. They continue to maintain the cover, despite the lack of need in the modern age. Every staff member of the church, from the priests down to the groundskeepers, is a magic-using member of the Jesuit order. Every member performs necessary duties to maintain the church's façade, some more mundane than others. Chorister string-pulling in Rome has carefully maintained this façade by preventing mundanes from being assigned duties at the church. In the time since, the church has maintained its size and its simple goal. Should there ever be a reason the Society would be expelled from Brazil — or other parts of South America — this church would be a haven for the Awakened. Until the time of the military coup in the 1960s, the church continued a quiet existence of study, communication with regional Chorister chantries — regardless of denomination — and quiet solitude. The Church's location is still quite remote, giving those Chorister members needing time to contemplate their place in the grand scheme of The One one of Creation's more perfect locations. Those feeling they need to toil physically as part of their spirituality will find no end to the number of chores that need doing on any given day. Choristers not of the Society are welcomed for short stays, so long as they do not break the order's few rules and make no efforts to expose the true nature of the church. Awakened outsiders, or members of other Traditions, are rarely allowed long-term stay, though short-term assistance is provided with few questions in cases of obvious emergencies. Compass of Sanctuary This small wooden amulet is in the shape of a cross inset on a circle. Each arm of the cross bearing a letter, matching the cross to the cardinal directions of a compass rose. When suspended, the amulet will gently swing towards the nearest Church-run Chantry. With an expenditure of 1 Quintessence and the use of a simple Forces 1 rote it will open any warded door or gate needed to gain admittance to the Chantry (see below). Sanctuary's Embrace This ward is placed on doors, gates and similar closures — intended to let in only those seeking Chorister sanctuary. The ward — when met by Compass of Sanctuary and the appropriate rote — will open any attached locks, allowing entry. The person who placed the ward is, at the same time, informed of the entry so that no surprises or presumptions of invasion occur. It is not so much a physical barrier as it is an alarm system, but in conjunction with a stronger Ward can provide at least warning of when someone arrives in need of help — or with darker intentions. References * * * Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary